Trip to the Beach
by Sweet-Lemon510
Summary: A simple trip to the beach put together by Momoi and Kuroko, but is there a hidden reason they did this? Aomine and Kagami are clueless. AoKaga Will be smut later, lemon, swearing, Enjoy! . (This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me!)


**Disclamer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, because if I did, there would be a lot of yaoi in it. ^.^ I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

"Kagami. You should come with us." I sigh as I look at Kuroko, my loyal, light blue haired shadow.

"It depends. Who's gonna be there?"

"Momoi, Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Kise, Murasakibara, Kasanatsu, and Himuro." My eyes widen.

"Himuro is going?" He nods, his usual emotionless mask on his face. I sigh and rub the back of my head.

"Fine. But only this once. If I don't like this trip, then I'm not going again." Kuroko faintly smiles, making me a little uneasy.

I've barely ever seen Kuroko smile and every single time he does, it makes you think that he's planning something. "So, uh… where are we going?" It would be a good thing to know that so I don't pack the wrong stuff.

"The beach. It was Momoi's idea." Great, the beach. Where all the girls dress like sluts and try to hump your leg.

Yes, I'll admit it. I'm gay. So what? I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. I remember how I was so nervous to tell my team, but it turned out, a couple of them are gay too. That includes Kuroko. I never even knew until I came out of the closet. It's weird. You would think that I would know.

I scowl and sigh. "If we're going to the beach, then why isn't Ahomine going?" The stupid jerk did have a thing for big boobs.

"Momoi hasn't told me if he's going or not. We'll just have to wait and see." I roll my eyes. Great…

* * *

"What's in it for me?" Momoi rolls her eyes, her long, pink hair pulled back behind her.

"Come on, Aomine. Everyone wants you to come." I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they all TOTALLY want me to come. They wouldn't care either way." I don't even know where they're gonna be going, but I know that I'll be put in the same room as someone that I don't want to be with. Like Kise. He would just complain about how he didn't get to share a room with Kuroko because he wanted a little peace and quiet. I don't blame him. Being Kise's boyfriend seems really annoying.

"I bet if I told you where we're going you'd change your mind~." I scoff, turning over on my other side so I don't have to look at her anymore.

"It wouldn't make a difference." I hear a slight giggle from my childhood friend, making me look back at her.

"Aomine, we're going to the beach." My eyes widen. This changes everything!

"What time are we leaving?"

* * *

I groan as my alarm goes off.

"Just 5 more minutes… please…" I pull my blankets over my head in hopes that the sound wouldn't reach me, but I was mistaken. Fuck…

"Daiki? Are you up yet?" I groan as I hear my mom from the other room.

"Not yet, mom!" I yell. Let me sleep… I just want to sleep…

"You'll be late for your trip!" GOD DAMN IT!

I sit up slowly and turn off my alarm, cursing at it from under my breath. Why didn't Momoi set for us to leave latter? It would have been so much better! And also, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO PUT ME IN A CAR WITH KISE AND KAGAMI!? I didn't even know that the redhead was coming! This is fucking insane.

"Daiki! Get up! Your friends will leave without you!" I sigh and get up and start towards the bathroom.

"I'm up mom! Calm down!" I yell before going in to take a shower.

This is gonna be a long car ride, so I let the warm water run over my body for awhile before I actually started my normal morning routine. I wash my hair and then my body before I get out to brush my teeth and get changed.

I come back into my room to see the almost empty duffle bag on the ground. Oh yeah… I forgot that I fell asleep while I was packing. All I put in there was some underwear and my bathingsuit. Crap.

"Your friends will be here any moment!" I burry my hands into my blue hair, gripping it fiercely.

"I KNOW MOM! SHUT UP!" I scream, my annoyance almost at it's boiling point.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man! I'll have your father talk to you!" Oh my god!

"That won't be necessary!" I shout as I start to stuff everything I needed into the bag. Right after I was finished, I heard a honk coming from outside my house. I look out the window and see Momoi's car, her dad in the driver's seat. I smirk and run downstairs into the main floor.

"Bye, mom!" I say quickly, running to the door.

"Bye, sweetie! Give me a kiss!" I groan and quickly hug my mom and kiss her before I run out of the house.

* * *

I groan as Aomine throws his bag into the trunk along with Kuroko's, Kise's, and mine. Momoi was having her dad and mom drive two separate cars while Himuro, Murasakibara, and Akashi took the subway. Midorima and Takao were hitching a ride with their parents and Kasanatsu was gonna come tomorrow.

I glare at the dark skinned Touou player as he got in the car, sitting right next to me. I was forced to sit in the middle since I lost at rock, paper, scissors.

Kuroko greets him along with Kise, but Aomine only grunts in return. He looks out the window and goes silent. Thank god, because I am not in the mood for his stupid cockiness. Just because he hasn't been beaten by anyone (accept me) he thinks that he is superior to everyone else. It's as annoying as Kise!

"Kagami. You look really angry." I jump a little at the sound of Kuroko's voice next to me. I swallow thickly before I answer. "Y-yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Aomine scoffs and looks over at me, a wicked smirk on his face.

"You were probably thinking about me, weren't you?" I scowl and grind my teeth.

"Yeah, I was. I was thinking about how good it felt to win against you." It was Aomine's turn to scowl. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Or did you already forget how my team won against yours, you asshole. I was just so hoping that it would have knocked your ego down a few begs. Too bad." Aomine just growled and looked out the window once again. I could see that his jaw had clenched up. This made me smile.

"Kagami! It's so nice to see you!" exclaims the voice of Kise. I smile at him. "It's good to see you too, Kise." The blonde model then made a surprised face, looking closely at my face.

"Are those dark circles under your eyes?!" I shrug and yawn. "I guess. I didn't really notice."

"Why are they there?" I had the urge to face-palm, but decided against it. "Well, I didn't sleep that well last night." I saw out of the corner of my eye Aomine staring at me. He looked surprised yet… sympathetic. That's strange. I wanted to ask him why he was staring, but decided against it. What is he thinking?

* * *

So, Kagami didn't get that much sleep, eh? Well, that sucks for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep on the way there. I just hope he doesn't snore like Kise. I shudder. That was awful. He should have told me that he snores when he slept over at my house. Damn bastard even slept in my bed. It sucked. Well, I couldn't complain because we were dating at the time, but we were too good of friends to stay like that.

Yeah, I'm bi. Who gives a shit? I look back over at Kagami and see that same smile that he had given Kise a second before. I swallow the lump in my throat as I feel my heart start to beat a little faster. What the fuck?! Why am I acting like this?! I'm not some fucking girl!

But damn… how is it that his smile can make me feel like this? It's just insane. I mean, I won't lie, the redhead is hot. And I mean HOT! But he's just so annoying. And he's such a basketball idiot. Tetsu says that he's like me… He's right about that. But he's probably straight and would get grossed out since I'm a little different with my likes and dislikes.

I sigh inwardly and look away from Kagami to look out the window. Why did I agree to this again? Oh… yeah. It's the beach. I smirk at the thought of so many people with barely anything on. I wonder what Kagami would look like? Wait… did I just think about Kagami in that way?! What the hell is wrong with me!? How hard is it to get him out of my head?! I groan and close my eyes. At least this way I'll be able to sleep a little bit.

* * *

"Aomine. Please wake up so you can tell Kise to shut up." I open my eyes and groan. "Eh, what?"

I look over at Tetsu and see a little bit of annoyance on his face. What the hell is-

Kise started to bawl at what Kuroko had said. Oh, yeah. God damn it, Kise. My eyes widen as I feel a little bit of weight on my side. I look over and see Kagami leaning up against me, asleep. I blink once, twice, three times. 'Is this… a dream?'

I smile faintly at how cute and innocent Kagami looked when he was asleep. His face was relaxed and his mouth was opened slightly, his chest slowly rising and falling. He was so adorable!

I reach up and start to stroke his hair. He stirred and snuggled closer to me, putting his hands around my arm like a small child.

"Aomine. What are you doing to Kagami?" I look over at Kuroko and scowl.

"Don't you dare tell him about what I'm doing when he wakes up." I hiss. I just see Kuroko smile and look out the window.

What is he up to?

I look over at Kise and see an all knowing smile. They're keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is.

"What the fuck is going on with you two? Is there something you don't want me to know?" The car swerves a little, making us all jump. Momoi's dad turns around and looks at me. I swallow the lump in my throat as he puts the brakes on.

"I don't take kindly to those who have a foul mouth. Now you either clean up your language or I kick you out right here." I take a deep breath and nod.

"S-sorry sir. I'll clean up my mouth." Momoi's dad then smiles and started to drive once again. That was fucking scary. Man, he can go from a nice guy to a killer within an instant. Note to self, don't make Momoi upset any time soon.

* * *

I groan as I open my eyes, hearing someone calling my name. It sounded a lot like Aomine, but I'm not sure. If he were to call me, he'd be yelling his head off.

I look around and see that I was at the basketball court, asleep on one of the benches. I thought I was going to the beach. I sit up and look at Aomine in the eye. I blush a little bit and look away. Aomine chuckles and leans down, our lips barely touching. I blush more.

"Aomine… what are you doing?" He just chuckles again and takes hold of my chin.

"Shut up." He tilts my head up and connects our lips. My eyes widen and I try to push him off, but he just takes my wrists and pins them above my head. I try to move my head, but his hand was still on my chin. I sigh inwardly and start to kiss back. I could feel his smirk start to form on his face.

This must be a dream. Aomine would never do this! I mean, he's straight, right? Yeah, he is. Then why am I dreaming about him?!

He finally pulls away and looks at me, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Kagami. I'm surprised you didn't realize this before." I tilt my head a little as he lets go of me. "What do you mean?"

"You like me. And you want me to like you to." My eyes widen. No, I don't like him. He's such a dick! And he's always smirking at me in that sexy way and he- Wait… Damn it! I like him! And now I'm gonna be at the beach for 4 days. Just wonderful. I wonder how I'm gonna cope with this. I just hope I don't slip up and tell him. That would be hell.

* * *

I whimper as I feel a hand caressing my hair. Wait, what the fuck!? I move a little and groan, indicating that I am waking up. The hand stopped. I open my eyes slightly and hiss as the sunlight hits me full on. There was a chuckle.

I look over and see that I was leaning against a tan arm. I scowl and look up at Aomine. He was smirking at me, like always. I feel myself start to blush a little, but I will it down before he could even see it. I look away and sit up straight, looking out Kuroko's window.

"Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." A vein throbs in my head hearing Aomine call me that. "Shut up, you chocolate idiot."

"What did you just call me!?" I look over at Aomine, a bored expression on my face. "What do you think, blueberry mocha?" Okay, I know. I'm going a little overboard, but the asshole deserves it.

We then started to spout random insults at each other, the whole while our faces getting closer. When we were in each other's face, I feel a push on the back of my head. My eyes widen as my lips connect with Aomine's.

* * *

My eyes widen as well as Kagami's as our lips connect. I look over his shoulder and see Kuroko with his hand on the back of the tiger's head. He had a smirk on his face. I fucking knew it. This is what they were planning. But all I have to say to them is, Thank you, Kuroko!

Kagami pulled back, his face as red as his hair. It was utterly adorable.

"S-sorry! That was Kuroko! I promise!" I roll my eyes and put my hand on the back of his head, pulling him into another kiss. He blushed even brighter. I smirk and close my eyes, starting to move my lips against his. He just sat there, making me uneasy.

I pull away and scowl. Kagami was as red as a fire truck. He had his arm over his mouth, covering it in embarrassment. I turn away and start to look out the window. Now, he probably is grossed out or something and won't fucking talk to me for weeks. Just great. I know he'll do this because he's done it to me before. I showed him a picture of Mai-chan and he made a scared face and ran off. I didn't see him again for 2 weeks.

"Aomine…" I look over at Kagami, seeing him looking down at the ground. "What do you want?"

He gulped and leaned forward, kissing my cheek. My eyes widen at this. What is he doing? He pulled away and let out a shaky breath. I open my mouth to say something when Momoi's dad cuts in.

"If you two are done making out, we're here."


End file.
